The present invention relates generally to carbon monoxide detecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a carbon monoxide detecting apparatus having a carbon monoxide detection response which is substantially unaffected by other coexisting gases in the gas atmosphere being sampled.
Gas detection apparatuses for detecting specific gases in a gas atmosphere have received considerable interest in recent years, primarily because of increased public concern for health and safety. An example of a detecting device for carbon dioxide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,257.
Present gas detecting devices for carbon monoxide, however, are substantially affected by other coexisting gases in the gas atmosphere being sampled, and, thus, make it difficult to determine when a preselected carbon monoxide concentration level has been met or exceeded.